


Let me heal you

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chicken Noodle Soup, Cuddling, M/M, Mason is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Theo’s come home from work to find Mason sick and freezing in their bed.





	Let me heal you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift for the wonderful and amazing Francis. ❤️ I hope you enjoy it.

“Mase?” Theo called out as he eased the front door shut, securing the lock of their apartment. He hung his keys beside the door and dropped the mail down into the mounted letter organizer. “Babe?” He frowned, tilting his head slightly. He could hear Mason’s heartbeat coming from their bedroom, but it sounded different. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it, tucking his scarf and gloves into the pockets before stepping out of his shoes and setting them against the wall. The apartment was dark and quiet, a slight chill in the air. He checked the thermostat as he walked by, tapping it a few times with a sigh. Of course their heat would go out when it was just starting to snow. Theo could handle a little cold weather, but Mason wasn’t built for that kind of thing.

He walked quietly back to the bedroom and flipped on the lights, sighing as he saw Mason huddled pitifully in the middle of their bed, wrapped up in their comforter and every spare blanket in the house. “Honey,” he whispered as he walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Glassy chocolate eyes blinked sluggishly at him in response, a pitiful whine escaping Mason from where his face peered out from the nest. “Did you call maintenance? Why didn’t you call me?” Theo asked, attempting to move the blankets and crawl under them. Mason tightened his hold, giving him a pointed look. “All right, give me a second.” He chuckled and got back up, padding across the room to their dresser. He stripped down and pulled on an old white shirt that was soft on his skin, followed by a pair of low riding gray sweatpants. He was barely back beside the bed when grabby hands made for him, dragging him down and into the tangled mess of blankets. “Fuck, Mase.” Theo shuddered as a warm body slid into his lap and wrapped around him. “You’re burning up.” He lifted a hand tenderly to check his temperature, frowning as his boyfriend flinched back from the touch. “Mason?”

“Hands are cold.” Mason croaked, shuddering against him. “I’m freezing.” He coughed, pressing his face to Theo’s neck where he was emanating heat. “Just a sore throat. Took some meds earlier and soup,” he added before Theo could ask.

“Good.” Theo said, rubbing his hands gently up and down Mason’s back to generate some warmth between them. “You want me to run you a bath? Build us a fire in the living room?” He asked softly. Mason’s face scrunched in consideration, thin tremors running through him as he contemplated his options. He finally nodded his head, swallowing hard as he looked up at Theo. “I’ve got it. You take it easy, okay?” Theo hummed and kissed his forehead, gently cupping the side of his neck. Thin black lines traveled through his arm as he took Mason’s discomfort, a soft smile appearing as Mason’s eyes drifted shut and he leaned fully into his touch. “Better?” He asked softly.

“Much. Thanks.” Mason said, folding his body back down against Theo’s chest. “Can we stay like this a little longer?” He asked quietly, resting both of his hands over Theo’s stomach.

“Anything you want.” He assured, shuffling them around until they were laying down. It was a little too warm under all of the blankets, but he didn’t mind if it meant keeping Mason comfortable. “When did maintenance say that could come out and fix it?”

“First thing tomorrow. Lot of units went out because we had a power outage this morning because of the snow.” Mason said, sighing and rubbing against him. “They dropped off some firewood earlier in the meantime. They were doing that and dropping off heaters for the apartments that don’t have fireplaces so no one had to suffer too much.” He explained.

“Guess we picked a decent place to live.” Theo murmured, settling his chin on top of Mason’s head. “Do you need anything for your throat? When are you due for a second dose of meds?” He asked, dragging his palm heavily down Mason’s spine.

“In another hour. We can nap first. I’ve got soup leftovers in the fridge.” Mason said, sighing in contentment. “You’re the best cuddler. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good to know.” Theo smiled fondly. “Get some sleep, love. I’ll still be here when you wake up. Hopefully your fever will break.” He said. Mason murmured in agreement, but Theo could already tell he was half asleep.

When Theo woke, the room was pitch black. He was still half buried under a mountain of blankets, but the space next to him was empty. “Mason?” He groaned softly and rolled, burrowing his face momentarily into the blankets. He drew in the scent of his lover, tinged with sickness and stale sweat, and sighed unhappily. “Babe?” He called a little louder, throwing off the blankets. He followed the sound of Mason’s heartbeat to the kitchen, smiling fondly as he saw his boyfriend cooking soup under the low light above the stove. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes as he shuffled further into the kitchen.

“I always have dinner ready when you come home.” Mason shrugged one shoulder, glancing back at him. “You looked like you needed the sleep.” He added, sinking back as Theo’s arms drew him against his chest.

“I did, but I’m not the one who’s sick.” Theo pointed out, softly kissing behind his ear. “Soup smells good. How are you feeling?” He asked, rubbing a hand down Mason’s arm.

“A lot better. It got too hot and woke me up. Starting to get cold again though.” Mason admitted. “Is hot sauce bad for a sore throat?”

“There’s conflicting beliefs. Some people say it helps if you add a few drops to a glass of warm water and gargle it. Others say avoid it.” Theo shrugged lightly. “You should be fine to add a little. I know you like it in your soup, my little weirdo.” He chuckled as Mason huffed. “I’ll get the fire going and bring the blankets out to the couch. We can sleep out here tonight. Lucky for you I’ve got tomorrow off.” He said, softly kissing Mason’s cheek. “You’re not so warm anymore.” He said, lifting his hand to check his forehead.

“Fever broke. I’ve already taken more meds and they helped.” Mason told him. “Soup should be done by the time you’ve gotten everything ready.” He said, turning his head and pressing his lips to Theo’s jaw.

“I’m on it.” Theo smiled and drew back, heading for the living room. He knelt down beside the fireplace and pulled the small chain curtain aside, adding a couple of logs that had been neatly stacked beside of it. He doused then with lighter fluid and a few pieces of newspaper that he threw in, catching the edge of one with a lighter before tossing it in. The logs caught relatively quickly, a low flame burning and spreading. He headed to the bathroom and rinsed his hands off before going back to the bedroom, grabbing the nest of blankets and hauling it to the living room. He spread everything out and rearranged the pillows, glancing every now and then at the kitchen where Mason was still dutifully preparing the soup. He joined him and filled two glasses of water, lifting the pot from the stove and onto a different burner when Mason said it was done. He traded over their drinks and filled two bowls as much as he could, carrying them slowly back to the couch where Mason was already pulling back the covers.

“Hot sauce?” Mason asked hopefully as Theo handed him a bowl. He nodded and slid under the covers, pulling them over his legs before settling the bowl in his lap.

“Five drops. Didn’t want to overdo it.” Theo said, shuffling closer until his leg was touching Mason’s. “Thanks for dinner. I am going to have to make this up to you. Sick boyfriends aren’t supposed to take care of themselves.” He said, lifting the spoon to his mouth to take the first bite.

“Not that sick.” Mason said, sipping carefully from his spoon. “But I know exactly how you can make it up to me.” He said, grinning slightly as Theo raised an eyebrow over at him.

“Demanding little human, aren’t you?” Theo teased, shaking his head as he took another bite of soup. “You did a great job, by the way. This tastes perfect.”

“Thanks.” Mason smiled warmly. “Do you have anything you need to do tomorrow? Or were you just planning on enjoying your day off?”

“I thought I’d just spend it taking care of you.” Theo said, looking over. “Back massage, bubble bath, the whole works for you. I know it’s been a long week.”

“You’re amazing.” Mason said softly, earning a blush in response. “I’m serious. I really don’t know how I got so lucky. I’m grateful I have you as my boyfriend. You’ve always taken care of me.” He said, taking a few more bites of soup. An easy silence filled the room, only the soft crackle from the fireplace interrupting their peace. A few minutes later, two empty bowls were set on the coffee table and Theo made sure Mason finished half his glass of water. He shuffled onto his back and drew the human down against his chest, splaying his hands across Mason’s back. “This is exactly what I wanted.” Mason said, leaning in and capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

“You mean you wanted to be sick and have to cuddle by the fireplace because the heat went out?” Theo teased, chuckling and grunting as Mason dug his elbow into his ribs.

“I wanted to be snowed in with my boyfriend and cuddle by the fire.” Mason corrected, leaning back in and rubbing his nose alongside Theo’s. “Thank you for wanting to take care of me. I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you, too.” Theo assured, pressing a featherlight kiss to his lips. He tugged until Mason finally lay down across his chest, one arm staying hooked around his waist and the other draping across his upper back. Mason tucked his face against Theo’s arm and the back of the couch, shivering lightly as he pressed his legs between Theo’s to make himself warm. Theo soothingly rubbed his back, waiting for the chills to pass as he held his boyfriend close. It wasn’t too long before Mason was asleep, contentment radiating from him. Theo turned his head to keep an eye on the fire, knowing he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep until it had gone out on its own. Still, with his arms full of the man he loved and a day of relaxation in front of them, he didn’t mind staying up a little longer. He’d spend the next day relentlessly doting on Mason until the other man was sick of him. Although Mason wasn’t feeling too under the weather, Theo was aware that some of it was an act out on for his sake. The human wanted to prove that he could take care of himself, that his immune system hadn’t gotten the best of him. It was the hardest part of their relationship, seeing Mason get sick and play it off like it was no big deal because Theo’s healing didn’t allow him to get sick, but Theo could understand it. He just didn’t have to agree with it. But in little moments like this, he could play the role of perfect caretaker. He would just have to be faster than Mason when the morning came.


End file.
